


My Giant Asked Me to Post This

by kcracken



Category: Bandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Instagram, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has Ryan post a picture on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Giant Asked Me to Post This

**thisisryanross** – My giant asked me to post this

 

[ ](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/jynx67/media/RyansGiantDan.jpg.html)

 

 

Dan picked up his turquoise acoustic and started strumming. It was actually in tune, which meant Ryan probably had been playing with it earlier. That made him smile a little. Most people didn’t know that Ryan could tune a guitar perfectly. He walked around the house just strumming random chords. Maybe they would turn into a song sometime.

He walked into the living room to find Ryan sitting curled up on the couch with Captain Knotts in his lap and a book in his long fingers. He stood in the doorway just watching him for a moment. He loved watching Ryan read. He was always so peaceful.

Ryan realized he was being watched and looked up. He smiled when he saw Dan. “Hi,” he said, putting down his book on the couch beside him.

“Hi,” Dan replied, still strumming the guitar. “Anything interesting?” He motioned with the guitar to the book.

Ryan just shrugged. He fumbled by his side and pulled out his phone. He swiped the front and quickly pulled up his camera. “Pose for me,” he said as he held it up, framing the taller man in the center.

Dan was shocked, but did as he asked, holding the guitar as if he were playing it. He saw the flash off the camera and waited for Ryan to smile. He always smiled after taking a picture. Moving over to his side, he leaned over to look at Ryan’s phone. It was a good picture. “Post it on Instagram,” he told him.

Ryan looked up curiously then nodded. He tapped on his phone and posted it. When it was done, he handed the phone to Dan to see.

Dan smiled. He loved when Ryan referred to him as “my giant”. He leaned over to kiss his hobbit’s temple. “Now just watch. You’re going to get tons of likes and comments on that. I’m just that good looking.”

Ryan laughed and leaned into Dan’s side. “Yeah, that’s the truth. You are that good looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame these two for making me write this.


End file.
